


Good and Bad, I'll Be There

by SnarkyStarky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Litle bit of angst, M/M, No Smut, Stony - Freeform, just feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyStarky/pseuds/SnarkyStarky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't insult Steve Rogers. Especially in front of Tony Stark. Or Clint Barton. Or anyone on the team. But especially Tony Stark.</p><p>Or</p><p>Someone says something ridiculous and Tony fixes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good and Bad, I'll Be There

“I made the right call. It was the best for everyone on the team.” Steve was currently in the middle of arguing with Fury and the team’s newest ‘handler’ Vance Josephs. 

“It was certainly not the best, because it was not approved by me," was the reply that came from Josephs.

Tony, who was sitting at the very opposite end of the table had finally heard enough. 

“Excuse me, I don't know who gave you authority to say anything, but Steve was protecting, like, seventeen civilians. He made the best call he could. He's really not a complete idiot all the time, unlike you.”

Steve was giving him that look. The one that said “Thanks, Tony, but you really need to shut up now.” Tony got that look quite often these days. He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his phone. Tony wished people could see how great a leader Steve really was. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud, but if it weren't for Steve, there were plenty of times that Tony or one of the others may not have come home in one piece. Tony hadn't really been paying attention to the rest of the argument until,

“Are you not able, do you not deserve to lead a team? I mean the last time you did one member fell off of a train and you rammed a plane straight into the Artic. Do you honestly think you are fit to run something as big as this?”

That was the point when the whole team stood up. Some yelling, others looking like it was very possible that they would break out every weapon they could think of. Steve just stormed out of the conference room. Tony knew that hurt him. Steve still blamed himself for Bucky falling, and that it was the one thing that everyone knew not to talk about unless Steve did. So he followed him. As he was leaving he turned and asked, 

“First of all, who gave you the fucking right to say something like that? Second, you better be long fucking gone by the time I get back or I'll deal with it myself.” Tony left to go find Steve. As he was leaving he heard Josephs say,

“I think I’ve earned the right to say whatever-”

“You’ve earned the right to get hit by a minivan.” 

Tony chuckled at that. Only Clint, only Clint. He set off to find where Cap had gone. When he found him, he was sitting on a couch in an empty conference room with his head in his hands, crying softly. Tony walked over and gingerly sat down with a hand on Steve’s leg. Steve looked up at him, and Tony’s heart broke a little. His eyes were red and he just looked at Tony like he was so ashamed.

“I try to make the best call for everyone, I really do,” his voice cracked a little, “But maybe he's right, maybe I'm really not fit to lead the team.”

Tony took Steve’s hand and told him, “That, my dear Capsicle, is where you are completely wrong. That man is an entire asshat. You do make the best calls for us as a team. You are an amazing soldier, tactician, and above all, you are a great man and a great friend, Steve. You put yourself last in everything. You make sure we are okay before going to med yourself. By the way you really need to stop that, but Steve, there is no one else more worthy or more capable to lead this team. We are all so lucky to have someone like you. I- I'm lucky to have you.”

Steve’s breath caught at that. He looked up at Tony and squeezed his hand. 

“I'm lucky to have you too, Tony. Thank you. For being here, for standing up for me. I don't thank you near enough for everything you do for us. And me. Also please don't hit me if I'm reading this wrong.”

As he finished speaking, Steve took the hand that wasn't holding Tony’s and cupped the side of his face, and looked into Tony’s eyes.

“I love you, Tony.”

With that, Steve brought their mouths together. It took Tony a second to realize what was happening. 

“He's kissing me. He loves me. He really loves me.”

“Tony? Is everything okay? Did I- oh god, I knew I- mmph!”

Tony cut him off by dragging him back in for another kiss.

“Less talk, more kiss.”

“Yes sir.” 

They stayed that way for a while, and when the need for air finally became too much, Tony broke apart and rested his forehead on Steve’s. 

“Just for the record, I love you too, you big lug.”

“Fucking finally! God, if insulting you was all it took to stop the ridiculous pining, I would've done it weeks ago.”

“Clint!”

“Come on, Nat! You can't tell me that you didn't notice it either. They were gazing across the room at each other for almost two months!”

“He's not wrong, guys. I was in the lab most of the time, and even I could tell,” Bruce stated as he poked his head around the corner, bringing Thor with him, “Fury sent us to get you. He would like to apologize. He also said that Josephs would be replaced within the next few days. He's pissed.”

Steve finally spoke up, “Who? Fury or Josephs?”

“Well, I guess both, but I was talking about Fury. He's already got his badge and ID and access cards. Still wishes you wouldn't have put yourself in so much danger, but so do we.”

“Thank you guys for standing up for me. I appreciate it, and its good to know you think I'm fit to run this team. If there is ever a time when you think I can't-”

Tony cut him off with a sweet kiss. “There won't be, promise,” and kissed him again. 

“Awwe, come on guys not in front of the kids- ow! Nat!”

“Let them have their moment. It's not often we see them so happy,” she replied.

The lady is right. It is a rare occurrence for the Captain and the Man of Iron to look so pleased, especially with one another,” Thor teased.

As they walked down the hall, Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and laced their fingers. Steve looked down and smiled softly, then squeezed Tony’s hand in his larger one. 

“I really do love you, Tony,” he said while blushing.

Tony brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of Steve’s. 

“Funny thing, ‘cause I really do love you too.”


End file.
